


Лечебный массаж

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat ― WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019 [11]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU season 5, Don't copy to another site, Forced Masturbation, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Massage, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: После воскрешения Эдварда Освальд побоялся оставить его у Стрейнджа и забрал к себе, самоотверженно помогая восстанавливаться.





	Лечебный массаж

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019

Когда Эдвард очнулся, на него сразу обрушились воспоминания о собственном убийстве. Сомнений не возникало: после такого удара не выживают. Значит ли это, что загробная жизнь существует? Тогда он попал в ад.  
  
Эдвард рискнул открыть глаза и наткнулся на Освальда, что убеждало в выводе. Разве что зачем он… делает массаж?  
  
Освальд старался. Он сложил пиджак на кресле, закатал рукава рубашки, нахмурился так, что между бровями пролегла слабая морщина, и сжал рот в нитку, будто злился или сильно увлекался делом. Сейчас он так сосредоточился на правой ноге Эдварда, что не заметил, как тот очнулся.  
  
Сознание Эдварда включалось постепенно. Он не сразу почувствовал прикосновения, а они были сильными, даже болезненными. Или демон под видом Освальда пытался переломать ему кости, или настоящий живой Освальд вытащил его из лап смерти и теперь лечил.  
  
Эдвард хотел его позвать — получился бессвязный хрип. Освальд дёрнулся, выпрямился, поглазел молча и наконец поднёс стакан воды. И хорошо. Эдвард не желал с ним разговаривать на сложные темы.  
  
Когда Эдвард напился и закрыл глаза, то услышал удаляющиеся шаги, а затем тихий звук закрывающейся двери. Но полежать в одиночестве, погрузившись в отчаяние и попытки объяснить происходящее, не удалось. Следующий посетитель вошёл громко, быстро приблизился к кровати и обрадовал Эдварда сообщением:  
  
— Я врач. Сейчас мы вас осмотрим.  
  
Эдвард приоткрыл глаз и прищурился, пытаясь понять, кто это. Не увидев в лице знакомых черт, он чуть-чуть расслабился. Все знакомые совершенно не вызывали доверия, особенно те, кто обладал знаниями, как убивать людей.  
  
Он попросил врача рассказать между делом, что происходило в Готэме, и выяснил не утешающие вещи. Город изолирован от остального мира, и сейчас буквально шла война. Эдварду повезло, что Освальд захватил мэрию и приказал Стрейнджу воскресить его и Ли. Но в новых условиях Освальд не захотел оставлять Эдварда у него на попечении, чтобы снова не платить за воскрешение, случись что. Или гарантированно оплакивать труп, случись что и со Стрейнджем тоже. Он забрал Эдварда к себе, чтобы ухаживать, пока тот без сознания.  
  
Непонятно, зачем Освальду осваивать нюансы хорошего массажа, если под боком жил личный врач. Вскоре прояснилось и это: врач занимался не только Эдвардом, но и голодающими рабочими оружейного завода. Он и так приходил несколько раз в день, чтобы проверить состояние, перевернуть, поправить постельное бельё или сделать укол витаминов, рекомендованных Стрейнджем.  
  
Но не исключено, что Освальд просто решил облапать Эдварда. С него станется вытворить что-нибудь отвратительное.

К следующему приходу Освальда Эдвард успокоился, смирился с неизбежным и решил получать удовольствие от процедуры, думая о чём-нибудь другом. Мышцы слишком быстро уставали, массаж не помешал бы.  
  
Освальд всё так же молчал, только попросил перевернуться на живот и сказать, если будет больно. Он начал с головы и шеи, касаясь аккуратно, даже, можно сказать, нежно. Его руки были тёплыми и пахли травяным массажным маслом. Похоже, правда хорошо подготовился. Эдвард назвал бы это милым, если бы забыл о прошлом. По правде говоря, привязанность, доброта к Эдварду и своеобразные попытки извиниться только раздражали.  
  
Освальд начинал с лёгких поглаживаний: этот приём служил установлению контакта и расслаблению пациента. Эдвард посчитал его неуместным, но решил перетерпеть. Лучше бы Освальд сразу переходил к растиранию кожи. Хотя и это он делал, явно стремясь доставить приятные ощущения.  
  
Эдвард только больше напрягался.  
  
Когда Освальд перешёл к спине, движения снова обрели силу, но успокоиться всё равно не вышло. Наоборот: скользкие руки ритмично массировали тело, выполняя чёткий алгоритм действий сначала с одной стороны, затем с другой. Освальд мог сильно сжимать кожу, а Эдвард только закусывал губу от досады, не понимая, почему же так хорошо, если внутри побеждает ненависть. А затем Освальд снова его гладил, и Эдвард ловил себя на мысли, что в нём до сих пор жила привязанность. Как известно, своя собака кусает больнее. А погладить хотелось.  
  
Если бы Освальда можно было кем-то заменить… Но пока больше никто не разделял его целей, и никто не выслушивал все его безумные мысли без стремления засадить в Аркхэм или пожелать исправиться.  
  
Освальд выглядел таким же сосредоточенным, как и вчера. Только ноги не болели так сильно от давления. Может, он чересчур заботился об Эдварде, стараясь быть нежнее с чувствительной внутренней стороной бедра. А может, само тело любое касание принимало за ласку, даже полезные, но болезненные щипки. Давно его никто не трогал так долго. Такой контакт вообще был редкостью в его жизни.  
  
Руки задрожали, и Эдвард поспешил спрятать их под простынкой, накинутой на нижнее бельё. Чем дольше Освальд делал массаж, вкладывая всю свою маленькую чёрную душу, тем больше не хотелось, чтобы он останавливался, и тем больше хотелось вскочить и убежать в одних трусах на улицы Готэма. И неважно, что там происходило.  
  
— Переворачивайся, — произнёс Освальд, и Эдвард покрылся гусиной кожей.  
  
Освальд будет касаться его груди и живота, и затем снова опустится к бёдрам. Комплексное лечение, чёрт его побери. Они будут лицом к друг другу, и не будет возможности отвернуться или спрятаться. Они будут исподтишка наблюдать и случайно встречаться взглядами, а это ещё интимнее. Освальд хорошо читал по лицам. Эдвард не хотел, чтобы он узнал, как ему хорошо и плохо. Главным образом он собирался скрывать первое.  
  
— Ну давай хотя бы руки, — вздохнул Освальд горестно, будто это Эдвард отказывал ему в заботе.  
  
Тот нехотя перевернулся и закрыл глаза, пытаясь удерживать выражение лица нейтральным. Он старался изо всех сил, когда Освальд заходил на плечи и грудь, но тело не слушалось разума. Бунт проявился самым ужасным образом: у него встал член.  
  
Эдвард и забыл, когда в последний раз чувствовал такой стыд. Кажется, когда Кристин разозлилась, что он переставил её книги. Ну очень давно.  
  
Некоторое время Освальд продолжал пытку. Эдвард даже находил свой плюс: значит, он, как и полагается массажисту, не разглядывает его тело похотливым взглядом. Но, как и полагается массажисту, он ставил масло в ногах пациента, чтобы оно сохраняло тепло. Рано или поздно это случилось бы.  
  
В момент, когда Освальд отстранился, адреналин зашкаливал, а это у Эдварда оборачивалось очень крепким стояком, когда поблизости был кто-то хоть немного привлекательный. В голове Эдварда зазвучал пульс; он приоткрыл один глаз и встретился взглядом с Освальдом, на лице которого читалась полная растерянность. Он застыл, забавно приоткрыв рот и растопырив вымазанные пальцы.  
  
Ситуация становилась всё жарче. Эдвард любил шокировать и ставить в тупик Освальда, намекая, что тот не так умён, как о себе воображает. Он даже мысли не мог допустить, что Эдвард возбудится. И это показалось смешным и привлекательным.  
  
Освальд зажмурился, затем отвернулся и, забрав масло, отнёс на полки, заваленные медицинскими принадлежностями. Он уже повернулся к двери, когда Эдвард сел и окликнул его. Теперь он, распалённый, не собирался оставлять себя без удовлетворения так легко.  
  
Освальд помялся немного, вздохнул и обернулся.  
  
— Садись, — Эдвард похлопал по кровати, предусмотрительно отодвинувшись на край.  
  
Освальд должен сесть ближе к изголовью.  
  
Тот неуверенно подошёл, бросив на Эдварда скептичный взгляд. Ну и правильно. Сейчас он снова его шокирует.  
  
Эдвард опрокинул Освальда на спину, проследив, чтобы он не ударился головой, и навис над ним. Он чувствовал, как напряглось его тело. Эдвард прихватил зубами его нижнюю губу и услышал короткий вздох. Освальд смотрел так испуганно, что это вывело восторг на новый уровень. Эдвард мечтал об этом взгляде. Не при таких обстоятельствах, но как уж есть.  
  
Он опустился всем весом и поставил колено между его ногами. А Освальд завёлся куда быстрее, чем казалось! Идиот.  
  
— Что ты творишь? — простонал он. — Я же не железный…  
  
— Понимаю, — прошептал на ухо Эдвард. — Я тоже.  
  
Освальд зажмурился и застонал низким голосом. Эдвард воспринял это как разрешение на всё, что ни пожелает сделать. Он прижался к губам Освальда и вдавил запястья в кровать, чтобы тот не смел вырываться, а впитывал все чувства, что Эдвард был не в силах высказать. Быстро расстегнув его рубашку, он шарил по телу, возвращая и поглаживания, и грубоватые щипки, отчего Освальд дышал всё чаще.  
  
Сначала он не дёргался. Наверняка судорожно думал, как поступить, оттолкнуть или обернуть ситуацию в свою пользу, и, может быть, продумывал план. Но Эдвард не позволял ему воспользоваться своим неожиданным порывом. Он активно двигал бёдрами, тёрся членом и радовался нахмуренным бровям и попыткам сдержать стоны.  
  
Такой пытке Освальда ещё не подвергали — и он потерял самоконтроль, становясь гибкой куклой. Эдвард приподнялся, чтобы стащить с них оставшуюся одежду, а Освальд затем с вожделением уложил его обратно. Он позволял трогать себя повсюду и сам гладил Эдварда, тянулся целовать, и наконец обхватил рукой член. Он следил за реакцией и замедлялся или ускорялся, сжимал крепче или проводил пальцами по головке нежнее. Чувство полной победы сменилось желанием поскорее кончить от рук этой скотины. Освальд будто заглянул ему в душу и в отместку решил выбесить окончательно. Эдвард быстро дрочил его член, чтобы хотя бы не кончить первым, сохранить остатки достоинства в своих глазах.  
  
Освальд в преддверии оргазма запрокинул голову и снова застонал. Эдвард еле дождался, пока из него не выльется последняя капля спермы, и только потом позволил себе окончательно расслабиться и отдаться рукам, которые теперь скользили по его члену беспорядочно и жарко, что послужило дополнительному удовольствию.  
  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — сообщил чуть позже Эдвард, растянувшись на кровати и наблюдая, как пришедший в себя Освальд, пошатываясь, натягивает штаны.  
  
— Я тоже тебя ненавижу, — с сарказмом отозвался тот.  
  
Он фыркнул и быстро вышел, хромая. Эдвард обнял одеяло и поудобнее устроился на подушках. Ненависть и страсть поутихли, и он почувствовал себя лучше. Может быть, ненадолго. Тогда придётся повторить.


End file.
